


Five times Zach Said “Goddamn it, Pine!” (And one time Chris did)

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kink Meme:<br/>http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/1658.html?thread=777082</p><p>"Goddamn it, Pine!: Five times Zach has said this. They can be as fun or angsty as you like."</p><p>This was as angsty as I like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Zach Said “Goddamn it, Pine!” (And one time Chris did)

**Author's Note:**

> Pine makes me cry "Goddamn it, Pine!" constantly. Nice to know I can share the sentiment with Zach.

1.

“Goddamn it, Pine!” Zach yelled as he walked into their shared green room just in time to see Chris pull off his shirt. There he was, half naked, with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. 

“Sorry! I spilled coffee on my shirt.”

“AGAIN?”

“I have another one. I’ll be right out.” Zach sighed, like he’d done a million times this junket already, and walked back out the door. 

When Chris came out a few minutes later, he was wearing the shirt Zach had changed out of earlier in the day, and had another piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. 

2\. 

“Goddamn it, Pine!” Zach had had a long, stressful day, and all he was looking forward to was taking a long, warm bath and climbing into bed with the dogs. He was in no mood for Chris to jump out, unannounced, in front of his building. “What are you even doing in New York?” 

He hesitated. Because what he wanted to tell Zach was the truth, that he’d missed him. 

“Contracts to sign.” At least that was the truth, too. Zach punched in the code for his building. “Do you want to go grab a drink.” Zach sighed. The bag he was carrying was heavy, as were his shoulders. He closed his eyes, envisioning a luxurious bath and a glass of wine. 

Chris followed him to the elevator. 

“Just give me a couple minutes to get ready.

 

3\. “Goddamn it, Pine!” Zach said, still laughing. Chris was laughing, too. 

 

He’d walked out of Zach’s bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. And even that was just wrapped around his hair. 

“What? I think I look stylish.” He said and then immediately grabbed the towel before it fell off his head.  
They’d decided that a night out sounded stupid, and a movie on pay per view with a bottle of wine was a lot more enticing. And after both of them admitted to being little old spinster ladies for staying in that night, Chris had asked if he could use Zach’s shower.

Zach was having a problem with staring. He was usually pretty good, but goddamn it, he was standing there in nothing. He wanted to be looked at. 

Zach threw a pillow at him. 

“Time to get dressed, Pine.” He said, and Chris gulped down the question, why? and did it. 

 

4\. 

“Goddamn it, Pine!” Zach screamed. They were across the room from each other, and he didn’t feel like bridging that gap. Thankfully, they were alone, so Zach was completely free to make as much of a scene as he pleased. “Why the fuck would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s true. You guys were a terrible match.” Chris wouldn’t look at him. He had literally turned his back on Zach. 

“I’m hurting, Chris. I just got broken up with, and you’re standing here throwing a party.” Chris turned around. 

“I’m not throwing a party.” 

“You’re not being a friend, either.” 

“By being honest? You two were never happy.”

“You have no idea what makes me happy.” Chris bridged the space between them in milliseconds, his hand around Zach’s waist without a second’s hesitation, his tongue in his mouth. Zach was stunned at how perfect it felt, like it had always belonged. 

“You could let me try to find out.” Chris begged.

5\. 

“Goddamn it, Pine.” Zach moaned. 

Chris wasn’t paying attention to much at the moment, so concentrated on the way Zach’s cock felt down his throat, but he heard his name. He heard the way Zach’s seemingly favorite phrase sounded when he was breathless.

Were his eyes rolling back in his head, were his lips still bruised and red from all their kisses? Chris would do anything to be able to see exactly how Zach looked right now. Since he couldn’t, he concentrated on what he did have, the way Zach’s foot would stretch and curl up on his side, the way his fingers felt, digging into Chris’ scalp and pulling his hair, the roughness of Zach’s leg hair under his fingers. 

And the sound that would be burnt into Chris’ brain for time eternal; that low, guttural moan Zach made when he came. Chris had fantasized- fuck, he’d jerked off to it- for so long, and here he finally was, being the one to make him make it. 

He moved up and attempted to give Zach a kiss, but he moved his head and Chris’ lips ended up on the back of his neck. 

“Go brush your teeth.” He said. Chris got up, still sporting a pretty impressive erection. 

“Can I use your toothbrush?” 

“Errr...I think there’s a spare in the medicine cabinet.” Chris turned and walked to the bathroom. When he came back two minutes later, Zach was already asleep.

1.

“Surprise!” Chris said as he jumped out in front of Zach’s building with a big smile that immediately disappeared. “Hey, Miles.” The golden boy himself flashed a perfect smile towards Chris. 

He didn’t know. Zach hadn’t told Miles about them, and now he was bringing Miles back to his place. 

“Hey, Chris. How you been?” 

“Fine. Didn’t realize you were in town.” 

“Just got back. I’ve got a new bottle upstairs, wanna come in and catch up?” Why did he have to be so nice? This wouldn’t hurt so badly if Miles was trying to scratch his eyes out, or just being a regular dick about it. 

“Uh, no thanks. I’ve got somewhere to be. Just thought I’d come by and scare Zach again.” Miles laughed. He didn’t understand their friendship at all, but he was glad Zach had someone to goofy with (other than him!)

“You guys are hilarious.” He told them. He wasn’t stupid, he could tell they needed to talk. “I’m going up. I’ll see you in a minute?” He asked Zach, who gave him a (chaste as he could) kiss and nodded. 

“See you soon.” 

“See you soon. Nice seeing you, too, Pine.” Miles said before he walked away. Chris waited until he saw the elevator close. 

“You’re upset.” Zach said. 

“How observant.” 

“Chris, we’ve been together for 3 years.” 

“You’ve known me a lot longer than that.” 

“I wasn’t going to give up on him, just because he had a little case of cold feet.” Chris swallowed. 

“Cold feet?” Zach looked down. Guiltily. Like he should. 

“It’s gonna be announced tomorrow. He was nervous. He’s not even 30, Chris.”

“I don’t know if that’s you bragging, or if you’re trying to use it as an excuse.” 

“Don’t be like this.” 

“What do you want me to be like?” 

“Be my friend. Congratulate me.” Chris swallowed harder, he felt his hands ball up, his nails cutting into the meaty part of his palm. 

“Congratulations.” He said through gritted teeth. Zach hugged him and Chris stayed limp in his arms. 

“Thank you for being a friend.” He said before he went inside. Once the elevator doors closed, Chris slumped against the wall, put his head in his hands, and cried. Just a little. Just enough to get it out. 

He wiped his tears into his hands, and his hands on his jeans. He got up and took in a deep breath. 

“Goddamn it, Pine.” He said, then decided on a whim which way to walk, and didn’t stop until he found an open bar.

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to Miles intended. Zach and Miles are really cute together.


End file.
